Geek Girl
by MaFerAmez
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN: Cindy C. Bennett ¿Crees que puedo hacer que aquel chico se vuelva malo? —Bella, de diecisiete años, vuelve su vida al revés cuando, por puro aburrimiento, hace la apuesta de que puede convertir al geek de la escuela en alguien como ella.
1. Capítulo 1

Prólogo

¿Crees que puedo hacer que aquel chico se vuelva malo?  
—Bella, de diecisiete años, vuelve su vida al revés cuando, por puro aburrimiento, hace la apuesta de que puede convertir al geek de la escuela en alguien como ella. En lugar de ello, la chica gótica se encuentra sumergida en su mundo de películas de ciencia ficción, obras de caridad, e incluso —¡ugh!— bowling.

Pero para pertenecer realmente con él —y con su nueva familia adoptiva— ella debe primero lograr conciliarse con su violento pasado.


	2. Capitulo 2

La Apuesta

— ¿Creen que puedo hacer que él se convierta en un chico malo?

— Mis dos mejores amigas —mis únicas dos amigas, en realidad— Jessica y Lauren, siguen mi mirada y se ríen. Estamos sentadas en las afueras de la cafetería, marginadas física y socialmente. Estamos orgullosas de esto. Nos hemos esforzado para ello.

— ¿Edward Cullen? —se burla Lauren—. De ninguna manera, Bella.

—Apuesto que sí puedo —digo, mordiendo mis uñas pintadas de negro mientras miro a mi objetivo.

—De ninguna manera. —Están de acuerdo ambas.

Miro a Edward Cullen y mi sonrisa se amplía. Es tan nerd, con su aspecto de niño bueno. Algo lindo, en realidad. Pero siempre tiene su camisa abotonada hasta arriba y es un estudiante que sólo obtiene ―A‖ a quien todos los maestros adoran. Es el algo de la clase Junior… no el presidente sino alguno de los otros cargos que lo acompañan. Es algo distinto a los otros geek ya que él es… un geek genial, supongo. No usa gafas, ni tiene asma, o pantalones demasiado cortos para él. Pero está firmemente arraigado al escuadrón nerd, siendo un nerd hasta la médula él mismo.

—Apuesto que podría —digo, encogiéndome de hombros—. Podría ser divertido.

Diversión es algo que necesito desesperadamente. No puedo decírselo a Lauren y a Jessica, pero mi vida se ha convertido en un aburrido ciclo de tediosa monotonía. Me levanto, voy a la escuela, voy a casa, evito a las personas con las que vivo tanto como es posible, y salgo a hurtadillas los fines de semana para ir de fiesta con mis amigas. Hubo un tiempo en que eso era algo que esperaba con impaciencia. Ahora tengo que tomarlo con calma ya que esta nueva familia bien intencionada a la que me han endosado tiene a un agente de la división antidrogas como padre, quien parece ser capaz de observar todo lo que ocurre a un kilómetro de distancia.

La primera vez que llegué a casa luego de una fiesta, había sido sometida a horas de un sermón sensiblero acerca de los peligros de las drogas y el alcohol, con mucho llanto por parte de la madre y mucha entrega de hechos por parte del padre hasta que quise arrancarme el cabello. Me castigaron, lo que significó pasar más tiempo en su irradiante presencia de caridad.

Hubiera preferido que me gritaran o me golpearan —puedo lidiar con esas cosas. Haré casi cualquier cosa por evitar otro sermón y castigo como ese. — ¿Por qué él? —pregunta Lauren—. ¿Por qué no uno de los otros nerd sentados con él?

—Porque —digo lentamente, como si debiera ser obvio para ellas—, él no es el típico geek del montón. Cualquiera de esos otros idiotas alucinaría inmediatamente si una chica se atreviera a hacer tanto como tocarlo. Pero Edward Cullen es distinto. Es un geek, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ninguna de las porristas saldría con él porque no es un deportista, pero todas lo conocen, hablan con él, usan su ayuda para sus tareas, lo que sea. Y él es el… tesorero… o algo así de la clase Junior. Él sería un poco más difícil de derribar, un reto mayor y más satisfactorio, ¿saben?

Se ríen otra vez. Se miran, silenciosamente accediendo al plan, una extraña habilidad que las dos poseen, probablemente porque son gemelas idénticas, diferenciables a la vista sólo por el pequeño lunar sobre el labio de Jessica… amplificado con un lápiz de cejas.

—Si es que puedes hacerlo —dice Jessica, pensativa—, nosotras pagaremos para que puedas volver a perforar tu labio.

Eso sí que valdría la pena. Mi actual familia de acogida tiene una regla de ―ningún piercing en el rostro‖, que realmente arruina mi estilo. Al menos hasta ahora no han sido prohibidos mi cabello, maquillaje, o elección de ropas porque, como mi bien intencionada nueva madre de acogida dice, esas cosas no son permanentes. Eso sirve para demostrar lo mucho que sabe.

Tendré que esperar hasta el verano para volverme a perforar ya que será cuando esté lista para mi gran explosión, de forma que logre ser expulsada y pueda mudarme con los siguientes incautos bien intencionados. Ha sido mi MO (1) por casi tanto tiempo como he estado circulando, por lo que no veo ninguna razón para detenerme ahora, incluso si con quienes estoy ahora no son tan malos. Aunque comparado con lo que he vivido, eso no es decir demasiado.

—Es un trato —le digo, enganchando los meñiques primero con Jessica y luego con Lauren en nuestro tradicional gesto de promesa. Vine a esta misma escuela el año pasado, aunque vivía con una familia diferente en ese entonces, así que he tenido oportunidad de conocer a algunas personas bastante bien. Fue pura suerte ser ubicada con una nueva familia dentro de la zona de la misma escuela. Jessica y Lauren son mis chicas, me incorporaron firmemente en su círculo cuando me reconocieron como una alma gemela por primera vez.

Lauren toca mi labio en el punto en que la cicatriz dejada por el piercing anterior se muestra tenuemente.

— ¿Cómo vas a explicárselo a Sombrero de Paja?

Este es el sobrenombre con el que llamamos a la mamá de acogida, en referencia a su afición por los sombreros de paja cuando trabaja en su jardín.

Los sombreros son completamente ridículos.

—Mí tiempo se acaba este verano, así que será un buen catalizador.

Jessica y Lauren conocen mi historia; entienden sin explicación alguna.

—Te extrañaremos —dicen al mismo tiempo.

—Pero no vas a ganar usando a este como apuesta —dice Jessica, indicando a Edward con un movimiento de su cabeza. Como si confirmara sus palabras, Edward pone una cara tonta al resto de sus igualmente tontos amigos, quienes estallan en tontas risas. Y luego dirige sus ojos hacia Tanya, una chica completamente hogareña que se sienta en la mesa.

Competencia, ¿eh? La meditación.

La observo durante un minuto. Es completamente inconsciente de que la actuación de Edward fue para ella. Jessica está sentada en silencio, comiendo su almuerzo tímidamente con su cabeza hacia abajo. Tiene el cabello largo, liso, castaño ratonil, gafas, y ropas de nerd sin forma cubriendo su cuerpo igualmente nerd y desprovisto de formas.

Es perfecta para Edward.

Sonrío. No es competencia para mí. Soy su opuesto en todo sentido, pero cuando haya acabado con él, reconocerá a Tanya por el Ratón que es. Me pongo de pie y me giro hacia el lugar donde Lauren y Jessica se sientan aún. Un volante colgando sobre sus cabezas llama mi atención. Lo saco con una sonrisa y se los entrego.

— ¿Un baile escolar? —Se hacen eco juntas, horrorizadas.

—Un baile —digo con firmeza—. Esta noche. Vamos a ir.

Vuelvo a mirar hacia el lugar donde Edward está sentado, erguido y alto, como corresponde a un nerd de su categoría.

—Esta noche, comienzo —les digo, alejándome mientras ellas estallan en carcajadas detrás de mí.

Nos presentamos en el baile. Tienen que admitirnos a pesar de nuestro abundante delineador negro, labios rojo cereza, cabello negro con mechas rojas, ajustadas camisetas y minifaldas negras complementadas con medias a cuadros hasta el muslo y botas negras. Quieren rechazarnos, estas chicas que parecen animadoras, pero tienen que dejarnos entrar: tenemos identificaciones de estudiante.

Nos dirigimos hacia la esquina donde algunos de nuestra ―clase‖ permanecen de pie, los menos atreviéndose a desafiar algo tan común como un baile escolar. Hay que admitirlo, esto es mayormente porque es un buen lugar para reunirse mientras decidimos a la casa de quién podemos ir de fiesta esta noche. Y esta noche probablemente tiene que ver un poco con el hecho de que conocen mi plan y están aquí para observarme comenzar mi juego.

Busco a Edward casi de inmediato, no es algo difícil de hacer con toda la manada nerd agrupada en un solo lugar. Diversos grados de nerdosidad se apiñan unos con otros, ninguno de ellos baila.

—Ahí está tu novio —dice Jessica con sarcasmo, siguiendo mi mirada.

—Observa —digo, dirigiéndome hacia él. El baile está en pleno desarrollo, adolescentes sudorosos rebotan con el ritmo.

— ¡Oye! —grito. Él no mira. Toco su brazo, y se gira, sorprendido cuando me ve a mí frente a él. Probablemente hubiera esperado más ver una cebra parlante—. ¿Quieres bailar? —pregunto con lo que espero sea una mirada seductora. Ahora, pienso, es cuando su expresión se llenará de desagrado y se dará vuelta, volviendo mi objetivo más difícil… y dándoles a mis amigas un montón de diversión.

Pero no lo hace.

—Seguro —accede, ignorando a sus amigos que sí tienen miradas de disgusto. Estoy sorprendida de que él accediera, pero logro ocultarlo detrás de una sonrisa destinada a volverlo gelatina. No se vuelve gelatina, aunque sí tiene una mirada de vaga perplejidad en sus ojos. Me sigue a la pista de baile, y comenzamos a movernos.

No es un mal bailarín.

Decido dejarlo ir luego del primer baile, la antigua estrategia de ―ataque y retirada‖, y doy un paso atrás, dejando claras mis intenciones. Él se sonroja, inseguro de qué hacer.

—Gracias —dice, mientras comienzo a alejarme.

Él acaba de agradecerme, pienso mordazmente.

Idiota.

Pero me abstengo de poner los ojos en blanco y sonrío otra vez, extendiendo mi mano para darle un apretón a su brazo. Todavía no se vuelve gelatina, pero definitivamente algo cambia en sus ojos.

Mantengo un ojo en él por un rato, asegurándome de que esté consciente de ello. Estoy siempre en medio de su línea de visión, siempre observándolo, asegurándome de que esté al tanto de mi atención. Él se vuelve primero en cada ocasión, confundido, y tal vez un poquito nervioso por mi atención inesperada y sin precedentes.

— ¿Cómo va el plan? —pregunta Lauren mientras camina hacia mí, observando cómo Edward, una vez más, mira en mi dirección para ver si todavía estoy mirando.

—Lo tengo pensando —le digo.

—Lo tienes asustado —me corrige.

—Tal vez un poquito —le concedo—. Pero principalmente curioso, creo. Y ya sabes lo que dicen sobre la curiosidad.

—Él no es un gato —dice ella.

—Seguro que sí. Todos ellos lo son.

Jessica me dirige una mirada extraña. Estoy a punto de explicar que un animal sin importar su nombre… pero entonces alguien me llama.

—Hola, Bella.

Me doy la vuelta, molesta con quien sea que esté alejando mi atención de mi objetivo, y veo a Jacob. Jacob es una especie de enigma para mí. Creo que siente algo por mí, pero se niega a actuar. Él es definitivamente mi tipo: largo y grueso cabello negro, ajustados pantalones negros de tiro bajo, delineador negro; orejas, lengua y labios perforados. Es alto, delgado y raro.

Usualmente está colocado. Jacob es más que definitivamente mi tipo.

— ¿Qué hay, Jacob? —pregunto con desdén, girándome para observar a

Edward otra vez… sólo para ver que él está mirando en mi dirección, observándome. Le doy una ligera sonrisa; él se sonroja por haber sido atrapado y se vuelve hacia sus amigos. Mentalmente lo comparo con Jacob.

Noche y día.

Una canción lenta comienza, e intensifico mi mirada, moviéndome hacia él.

Uno de sus seguidores geek mira significativamente en mi dirección.

Obligado, curioso, Edward se vuelve hacia mí, y trabo mi mirada con la suya mientras camino hacia él, dejando a Jacob y Lauren detrás de mí, una esquina de mi boca se levanta al darme cuenta de cómo riman sus nombres. Tal vez ellos deberían empezar a salir.

Edward parece inseguro cuando continúo mi deliberado camino hacia él, pero se pone de pie a medida que me acerco. Inclino mi cabeza hacia la pista de baile en una invitación silenciosa, y él me sigue sin responder. Coloca sus brazos suavemente alrededor de mi cintura, sosteniéndome a una distancia respetable. Estoy sorprendida por la solidez de sus hombros bajo mis manos, no son suaves en absoluto.

Me muevo más cerca. Él retrocede un poco.

—Buena canción —digo en voz baja.

Sacude su cabeza, indicando que no puede oírme. Me inclino hacia él y, con miedo de estar siendo grosero, se inclina para escuchar lo que estoy diciendo.

—Me gusta esta canción —digo, aunque nunca antes la he oído y no tengo idea de quién está cantando.

—Sí, a mí también —dice él, y me aferro con firmeza, sin permitir que retroceda de nuevo. Una vez más, temeroso de estar siendo descortés, no me aleja, aunque está rígido. Es tan nerd.

Huele bien, limpio.

Tan pronto como la canción termina, sus manos caen. Yo me sostengo un poco más, y luego dejo que mis brazos se alejen lentamente, rozando su pecho, lo que provoca ese cambio en sus ojos otra vez.

—Gracias —le digo con voz ronca, inclinándome en su dirección nuevamente, ganándole en la cortesía, pero mi agradecimiento no es igual al suyo, y él lo sabe.

Me doy la vuelta y camino hacia mis amigas, oscilando las caderas un poco, y ellas me sonríen.

— ¿Todavía está mirando? —pregunto.

—Oh, sí —dice Lauren.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? —pregunta Jessica—. No se ha movido. Parece…

—… un cachorro enfermo de amor. —Terminan juntas, rompiendo en carcajadas.

Jacob no parece feliz. Oh, bueno… si te duermes, pierdes. Ahora tendrá que esperar su turno porque voy a tener que enfocar toda mi atención en mi nueva meta. Y en el premio, agrego mentalmente, colocando un dedo sobre mi labio desnudo. Me vuelvo a girar para ver a Edward, quien todavía está mirándome, con la apariencia de estar en shock. Todavía estoy tocando mi labio, y sus ojos se enfocan en esta acción. Le sonrío, dulcemente pero con una pequeña trampa en ello en buena medida.

Esto parece descongelarlo, y se gira alejándose rápidamente. Lo observo mientras va donde están sus amigos y dice algo de forma urgente. Todos ellos están sorprendidos y hablan un poco frenéticamente. Pero él sacude su cabeza con firmeza y se aleja mientras ellos lo miran confundidos. Cuando se acerca a la puerta, me mira. No parece feliz. Antes de que yo pueda sonreír, da la vuelta y se va.

Una lenta sonrisa cruza mi rostro.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(1) MO: Modus Operandi


End file.
